The present application relates to a control device and method and a power supply device and, in particular, to a control device and method and a power supply device capable of reducing a charging time.
In related art, in a charging method of charging a plurality of cell blocks connected in series, the voltage of each cell block is detected, and a cell block with a voltage equal to or larger than a specified voltage is discharged, thereby charging the plurality of cell blocks with a cell balance.
In such control referred to as cell balance control, it is desired to equalize the voltages of all cell blocks and balance them in an ideal state for charging.
A related-art method of cell balance control is to continue charging for a predetermined time when the voltage of a cell block becomes equal to or larger than a predetermined voltage, and then discharge only the relevant cell block (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-176520).
Another method is to stop the charging of the entire system when the voltage of a cell block exceeds a predetermined voltage and start the discharging of the relevant cell block (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-58170).